


Depraving the Huntresses III

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Depraving The Huntresses: Monster Girl RWBY Corruption [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Transformation, Corruption, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Monster Girls, Multi, Other, TF, transfromation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of the series on corrupting everyone's favorite characters. The city is on lockdown, and Cinder's plans are in the need of a detour in a city under heavy security. </p><p>Emerald => Harpy Raccoon<br/>Penny => Centipede Plant thing<br/>Cinder => Gecko fire demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depraving the Huntresses III

Depraving The Huntresses III  
From the Embers

 

The autumn of the sunset filled the narrow streets in the orange hue of bitter sunlight. Emerald stared off at the sunset highlighting the streets, filling the tables of an outdoor restaurant with orange. Emerald had looked forward to seeing this town when signed up for the mission. Vale was lauded for its beauty. Though, even that was no longer something she could appreciate. 

The quarantines on the street enforced a very strict curfew. Meaning, whenever Emerald was out basking around the streets, she couldn’t make her enjoyment too casual. Shops that once were open in anticipation of the upcoming festivals, had suddenly closed. Grimm entering the city put a damper on the hype that once took the city so frantically. A shame. Emerald hadn’t even looked over all the book stores before the city guards started to take over the streets. 

There was an upside, however. It was very easy to sneak around at night. There was some sort of malfunction over at the power station, that was very slowly being corrected. Hospitals and the schools were being prioritized over anything else for emergency energy, meaning small business power, and street lights were a long way off from turning back on. Sneaking around at night couldn’t be easier. 

But, that wasn’t enough to put Emerald at ease. There was no telling when the group would have to be moving, and sometimes it just wouldn’t be at the night. If in the morning, a time sensitive objective revealed itself, they’d have to get to it. The rooftops were filled with snipers, the streets were covered with mechanized units and otherwise very vigilant soldiers. There was no moving between streets without a permit, a permit that there was no way in hell Cinder was going to get. 

Emerald walked down an alley, nervously peering at the stoic guards, their silver armor shimmering the fire hues of sunset. The burning guards to fight the icy enemies. That’s what was said about the Grimm who broke in, anyways. That they had a lot of ice powers. Perhaps that’d mean if they met Cinder they’d melt. The idea made Emerald giddy, but Cinder kept insisting that these monsters could possibly be allied with. It didn’t make much sense to Emerald at first, since most Grimm are all mindless, but Cinder pointed out that chances are, these are no ordinary Grimm. These new threats were far too intelligent, but also far too reckless. Wise and reckless Grimm don’t exist. 

The manhole lifted easily enough. Oh sure, most of these manholes were supposed to be securely locked, and set off some alarm. But this was a route Emerald had been working on ever since the night that Beacon got attacked. It took a while, but her techniques for disarming advanced security systems were as good most people get. “Bet Roman couldn’t do this.” She scoffed to herself, lifting the square metal plate between her and the tunnels without so much as a blip on the security’s radar. 

She slipped right through the hole in the ground. She flicked on her flashlight, and traveled down the tunnel. The corridors beneath the city were cold, old, and stone. There were a couple other sets of tunnels, ones that were now preferred which were modern and metal. Sewer workers actually had some of the best conditions in their line of work. But the old abandoned sewers were made of poor stone. Trickling water was muffled behind stone thick walls, filling the narrow tunnels with the echoes of drips and drops. The stone seemed to emanate coldness that ate at Emerald’s skin, leaving her tanned skin rising with goosebumps. 

Emerald was set to scout out the route through the sewer. As security was becoming more troublesome, and their plans were being threatened, the need for fast and secretive transportation was rising. Emerald also couldn’t afford to be out too long. Ever since the night RWBY went missing, head counts have become mandatory, as well as an extremely strict curfew. She had to be back in time to be counted. No excuses would save her from the wraith of the guards, or the direness of the security search teams. The whole point of sneaking around was to NOT have a team of police officers hunting her head. 

The head counts were most often at night, hence why the need for a day time route was rising. Emerald nearly tripped over an overturned brick in the tunnel, her eep of surprise echoing down the narrow halls for what sounded like miles. The sounds of a thousand miles zooming back at her fed her the dampened sound of her disdain. She sighed, cracking her knuckles and getting her footing steady again. Her flashlight would probably be pointing at the floor more often. Not that the floor was ever that far from the ceiling to begin with.

Really, the further she went, the narrower the halls became. Emerald was surprised when suddenly she had sunk down to her hands and knees, rubbing her knees down against the filthy stone floor. The cold sunk through her clothes, chilling her to her bones. She could see her breath whenever her flashlight allowed her to. At times, the way she crawled, the flash light wasn’t pointing forwards at all. She kept crawling for what felt like hours, down an ever narrower hall. At some point, she was filled with overwhelming fear.

In these archaic tunnels, who knows where this could be leading? What if it wasn’t meant for men? What if this was some sort of rat trap, leading to a garbage shredder? Those sorts of tunnels were popular in the crueler cities. They were called Raccoon Tunnels, or The Digestive System of the Sewers. Sick and cruel, they were a series of tunnels that would lure vermin to their doom. When the ceiling started to rise at last, Emerald felt the tension leave her. “I was only being paranoid…” The darkness creeping in around her was intruding her normally optimistic thoughts. Everything was going to be fine.

A glowing hologram appeared before Emerald. She slid her finger across the hovering screen, looking over the map of the tunnels. Getting those maps was far more difficult than it should have been, especially with the whole curfew head count thing, and the guns and the guards and the cops etc. But they had to at least manage that. According to the map, she was coming up close to some wider, bigger chambers. They were probably meant to be some sort of fallout bunker, or at the very least some sort of sewer facility. 

The first larger room was behind a hardly closed door. The door was heavy, made of thick iron with dents covering it over. Inside the room, there was a set of large machines. At some point, the massive pumps and pipes probably filled the chamber with an endless supply of whirrs and machinery moans, but now all that remained was the hollow sound of some ancient drops dripping down the empty tubes.

Her flashlight deposited light, blaring it against the cold rusty steel that made the machinery. She looked around the place, shining her light wherever she looked. The room was filled relatively well-lit with her flashlight, especially since she brought a good one. Still, there were dark corners that could hide something. Bats, or Grimm, or relatively large bats. A whole person could hide in some of the shadows. There were plenty of tubes and pipes that slinked up the walls, creating little perches near the ceiling. 

It was those corners that made Emerald double back, staring into the darkness for the longest time before carrying on. She was normally not this way, but the longer she was in the dark the more she was unable to act fearlessly. The paranoia that came with the darkness, and the empty echoes of the pipes, and the uncanny shadows that seemed closer and closer the longer she was in the room… And not mention the coolness that constantly lingered in the room. It bit at her now, and she wished she had brought a jacket! Her midriff was bare as always, leaving her to regret her stylistic choices in life. 

She took a few cautious steps forward, inching ever slowly towards the next door. She threw her legs up and over the pipes, dotting the floor like branches. She must have made a mistake, because the route she was going down was certainly not a worker’s route. She hoped the architects didn’t expect the average working man to have to tango around all of these blasted pipes. At last, her hand fell closed around a knob. She slid it open, and peered through. The room was empty, save for a ladder that went to the surface. 

At the top of the ladder, her attempts to disarm the security system that might have been on the manhole was stopped by the fact that the manhole was unsecured to begin with! It seemed a little too good to be true. She lifted up the metal cover, and slid out into the room. The place looked like some kind of cellar, and a quick perusing of her map confirmed that the ladder she just took actually shouldn’t exist. In the city plans, the room she just entered doesn’t exist. Could be useful for a possible route. 

Though, when she opened the door out of the small room, she felt like she saw too much. The room she peered into had only a single girl, and a man plying tools into her body. Her skin parted like the flaps of a box, and the man carefully inserted his tools. Wrenches and pliers, that twisted and clanged inside the girl. The girl seemed relatively young, at least younger than Emerald. Her hair was short and curly, a bright shade of orange. And her eyes, which shot up and stared right at Emerald were shining green. “O-oh my?!” 

“What is it Penny-“The scientist peered up from his work, dropping his wrench. “Intruder?!!!” Emerald fell backwards back into the room, and down the ladder. “Someone, call security!” She could barely hear the scientist rally the troops, his calls muffled by the thick stone walls she was now nestled between. Without thinking, she darted back down the way she came. 

Back into the bitter darkness. Back through the door. Her speedy legs played hopscotch over the pipes, darting into any open position she could memorize. She stuttered, slipping over one pipe and landing face first into a puddle. The filth blasted into her face, a stutter of pain swimming through her whole body. She lunged forward onto her legs, tossing herself through a full body jump to dart over the last leg of the pipe race. She flung herself out of the chamber, slamming the door shut. She swiftly lifted herself up the ladder she originally went down, and reemerged back on the surface. 

The sun was lower than when she had originally ducked down beneath the streets. The sunset was dimmer, darker. Where bright fires hued the scenery before, it was more like dull dying embers. Emerald caught the first bit of fresh air in what felt like forever, a huff of breath that was never buried under the ground. Her runny nose was thankful for the change in scenery. Gods, her whole body felt ill. She wobbled forward from the alley, trying to stick to the sides of the street, but she still managed to look suspicious. She was hobbling like one of her legs was made of glass. She falls forward, her hands slapping against the sidewalk. 

Dammit, dammit, dammit!!! Emerald coughed, her whole body running over with a fever. She managed to stand back up at last. She could hear footsteps already, the security around the city was, again, very intense. A top secret lab with a robot girl calling for security after a runaway thief? That’d rally the troops, that’s for sure. Emerald scoffed and threw herself forward. She wasn’t so much able to run as she was able to constantly fall forward and catch herself with her feet. 

Blinded by her illness and the direness, she went down a street she didn’t start down before. She had no idea where this route was going, and she was far too woozy to check her map to double check. She wasn’t thinking at all. Down the road she ran, until she came to a dead end. The only way out was through a closed road gate, or to sneak into someone’s house, which was also probably armed to the teeth with security systems. When word was out about actual monsters, that was the time to make sure you had an alarm on your door. Emerald cursed her luck.

The guards were closer and tighter on her heels than she could have guessed. She turned around to spot the troopers as they surrounded her. Armed to the teeth with probably at least partially lethal weapons, armor, helmets with glowing visors… These guys weren’t the cheap cops. They had expensive suits and private militia emblems on their shoulder pads. Mixed in with the soldiers were a few proper officers of the law, wielding batons and stun pistols that were definitely not lethal. They filled in the ranks between the spaces the soldiers made. If Emerald was to try her luck, she’d rather test it with one of the blunder cops. 

“So… Which of you gets to tell me I have the right to be silent?” Emerald stared down the enemies, trying her best to grin while she spoke so she would look stronger. Still, her illness probably made her sound a bit hoarse. The soldiers didn’t reply, though at least one cop was about to raise his finger and give a quick legal speech before he was hushed by a solider. Emerald glanced back and forth, trying to size up the team before her whole body started to really ache. 

A solider walked forward, his rifle aimed at Emerald. She stuttered, and fell to her knees. She wanted to keep in the pain, her lips quivering in obvious discomfort. Her whole body was filled with irritation. Her eyelids slammed shut, and she gave in and let out a damning howl. Her whole body was sore to the bitter core. Her knees trembled, her hands quivered, and her back cracked and rolled in disgusting ways and sounds. Her display was pitiful, and not one of the guards was sure how to react. 

The pressure just kept building. Whenever she thought at last her body was going to let her go, and she sat back on the sands, the waves of pain took her again and thrashed her underneath the waves. The screams were just a part of the sound now. Some small part of her thief’s instincts was probably on fire now, despising how much noise she was making. She curled her fingers into a fist until it felt like her thumbs burst. Her back ached deep, her shoulder blades loudly cracking like she was being crushed.

And then they burst. Long, elegant, feathers dancing down from her new grown wings. A rain of macaw feathers falling in a tornado around her. She gasped, her body feeling gorgeous with the pain finally over. She leaped to her feet, the jump feeling completely effortless. She weighed less than one of the dozens of feathers that fell from her now. As her eyes slowly slid open, her lips shimmering wet, she came to the realization of what was happening. She flapped her wings hard, and sprung up out and over the buildings, taking flight into the dimming sky. She could fly now. She was free. 

Penny stared out from the sewer entrance, watching Emerald fly off. She marveled at the girl fly off. If her feet didn’t have rocket boosters built into it, Penny would have been jealous. Well, maybe she was anyways. What wasn’t there to be jealous of? She started standing away from the sewer entrance, before a sharp scorpion’s tail reached up from the hole and dragged her down with nothing more than an eep. 

…

The city was below her now. Far below her. Emerald landed down at some section where she figured herself pretty safe. She wasn’t sure how to hide her wings. She could fold them up, but they were still a fair deal big on her. She groaned and itched at her face. The wind left her itchy. As she flew, it bit at her skin and tickled her in ways she didn’t expect. Her top almost fell from her chest, for what chest she did had has shrunken a fair deal, though to compensate her hips took that girth and stretched out. Emerald was above questioning her body. 

If it wasn’t for these changes she would be dead. A part of the thief’s honor is simply, don’t question whatever saves your hide. Whatever it is, it must be for the best if it keeps you in the game. Emerald snuck around the corner, sniffing at the air. She couldn’t look past how hungry the flight left her. It ate at her energy, and was a surprisingly good workout. Her whole body was involved in the act of flight, from her head to her feet. She had to bend her fit tan belly just right, and make sure her legs didn’t cause her to drag in the air. And the beating of her wings took far more energy than just flapping her arms could ever take. 

There was a café nearby. Closed for the night, or for monsters? Either way, its dumpster smelled of meals past. Emerald couldn’t smell the rot or the decay, all she could pick out was the sense that in the past, there was a delicious meal in there, now soiled by being stored in a fat metal crate. Emerald threw open the dumpster and dived right in. Her nose was even more delicate as it dove within. The bags’ aroma smelled of sweet sugary pastries, and delicious doughy café foods. Her blackened noise wiggled. She dove a clawed hand forward, and tore into the bags. 

Thieving through their trash, Emerald finally plucked a half finished brownie amongst the empty coffee tins and the tossed cups. She munched into it, her folded wings on her back twitching in excitement. There was no protest in her little head; eating trash was as normal as it got for her. No, eating trash was okay. In fact, Emerald’s only qualm with the world right now was what was going on below her stomach. Her waist just wasn’t feeling comfortable in her shorts. 

She reached her clawed hands down, and ripped and torn them down, slipping her long tanned legs free from the grasp of her pants. Her waist thanked her, though her black thong below still caused some issues. She could hear the stretchy fabric of the thin tight underwear starting to creak, as if she were growing. It squealed until it snapped, her long voluminous tail waved behind her, her large rear free and bouncy. Emerald didn’t remember her rear being so… massive, but she hardly cared. She was plenty happy with its size. She gave it a good bounce, her tail wobbling in the air, her cheeks quaking as her feet turned to talons. 

The feathers just sprouted. Right out from her head, she grew quite a few too. And they also decorated her shoulders and her arms. Her clothing, nice as it was, was now just an ill fit. She slipped out, her feathers ruffled as she did so, her ringed tail swerving behind her as she stripped, bent over with her face dug into a dumpster. She emerged once more from the trash with a ripe apple in her mouth, her eyes surrounded by a black eye mask. Just like a thieving raccoon. 

Emerald wasn’t sure how to feel when at last she was able to pry herself away from the dumpster. She sat on her rear, her tail swaying, her wings itching. “C-Cinder.” What would Cinder think of her new form? She must have changed, hadn’t she? She was having a really hard time remembering how she used to look or feel, or what made her change… She just wanted to find Cinder. She wracked her mind, trying to think where she would be. The meeting point, where did they agree to meet… 

The dorms? No, that wouldn’t make sense. Cinder was too cautious to discuss plans inside the school on lockdown. What was it they agreed on?! There. She knew it now, she really did. There was a park, an obscure little place off the side of the school. Easy to get to, unguarded, unmonitored. Emerald’s wings fluttered. She took to the skin, her wings fluttering hard. She swooped through the sky, chasing after the meeting place.

…

Penny’s eyes slowly slid open. She gasped, her breath jagged and cold in the sewer room. Wobbling knees, she stood up. She slid her hands across her mouth, cleaning it of something wet she felt. The room was too dark to see, but she slipped something pretty nasty from her lips. Penny’s eyes glowed, shooting light beams forward. Flashlight eyes was pretty helpful right around now. Her head lights narrowly filled the room with light. She could make out the cold stony corners, the awful uneven floor, the pipes twisted and terrible in a slippery maze of rusted metal tubes. 

Every step was worse than the last. Every move forward made her more aware of how limited and weak her knees were. Her first steps weren’t this hard! Back when she was turned on, and her legs weren’t finished yet, she could still take better steps than she could right now. Penny didn’t need to draw in air, but the fog that filled the wet sewer alerted her. Thin specks of green spores filled the room, like smoke from a fire. It wavered around, making Penny miss her toxin scanners. Whatever was going on, some of her features were no longer working. “What is happening…” 

This wasn’t anywhere near the lab. Not that she knew much about the sewers, but this was certainly not the sewer she rushed down to go after the intruder. This was elsewhere, and somehow even colder than that other part of the sewer. Her ankles ached, her pain receivers giving her a treat of humanistic bitter stings to her head. Her ankles gave way in an awkward bend, and she slapped forward, face first into the dirt. She coughed, a reaction of air getting shoved out of her. She felt so fake, so lifeless. She was so bitterly aware of how she didn’t breathe this venom, nor could she walk with legs of flesh. She was made to be strong, but for the first time, she felt truly weak. 

“Help…” She whimpered. She gave into the darkness, she gave the reaction expected of an innocent, real little girl. “Help me, someone please.”

“I’ll help you.” The voice sounded like hers, but it couldn’t have been. It was so sweet.

“Who’s there?” She asked the room, yet somehow she knew it was only in her head. 

“It’s me, your friend” 

“Oh, I have a friend?” Somehow, it sounded nice to have a friend. It really did.

“Of course, silly! You see, starting now, we have to share a body. I know, it sounds spooky right?”

“A little.” Penny smiled shyly. “But, it could be nice. I’ve been alone for a while now.”

“I’m glad you feel that way!” The voice really did sound glad. “Now, you’re having some problems with your legs?”

“Yes, oh yes friend, I am! They have seemingly stopped doing the thing where they work.”

“I noticed, friend. But don’t worry, I can help you! You just need to trust me!” 

“Okay!” Penny nodded, her face turning determined.

“There is a little underground river nearby.” The voice said, referring to the sounds of rushing water just a little further ahead. “I need you to take a sip from it.” 

“Oh.” Penny sounded a bit concerned. “Well, I’m not sure… I was told I should avoid drinking anything…” 

“Trust me, Penny!” The voice insisted. Penny nodded. She couldn’t doubt her voice now! She tried to climb back onto her knees, but that wasn’t working, no matter how hard she tried her legs just were not going to support her weight again. She’d have to crawl. 

One hand forward, and then the other. She dragged her fingers into the ground, scraping herself forward. The ground was uneven, covered in shards of metal and glass and stone. Her poor dress made some sounds as she scraped by. She wasn’t scared for her skin, but the ripped clothing would be an issue. He’ll need to replace them, she thought. He might yell at me.

“Don’t worry Penny.” The voice said. “He won’t blame you.” 

Penny didn’t say anything to reply. The voice could obviously hear she was thinking; it was in her head after all. At last, crawling led her far enough. A shallow stream, but there was the water. She slid down the side, towards the pool, and sunk her lips into the pool. She silently slurped. “That’s it!” The voice said. “Keep drinking Penny!” Now, Penny wasn’t very sure why she was doing this, what it would do to help her leg situation. She took a few more sips, and then started to heartily slurp. After so long, she crawled back up the slanted sides of the floor, gasping as she did, feeling more tired than she did before. Nothing happened, but she did feel lightly better. At least she did what the voice asked.

Though as she crawled, there was a new pain. Flashed on her eyes, warning about leg status. Nothing new to her. Though, Penny could hear it. The groaning. Her steel legs burst, her circuitry exposed. She wanted to cry out. She dug her hands into the ground, dragging herself forward to try and find a way out. She screamed this time, when she felt something toying around in her circuits. It was more than she could take. She could hear her wires zapping across the wet floor.

Suddenly, she was crawling faster, and faster. Her crawling was becoming almost as fast as she would normally. Walk. Her torso suddenly lifted up, feeling like she bent her back in a right angle, but it wasn’t that way. She was stood up, but not on two legs. She was standing up on a thousand. She turned behind to see her new legs. Her lower body was long, covered in a thick insect coat of armor. There were plenty of sections behind her, with massive legs jutting out of the insectoid sides. The body ended in a narrow, pincher tail. Her new legs jittered, snapping against the floor, with not so much as a mechanical clatter amongst them. These legs were organic. 

“Penny, did you see them? Your new legs?” The voice finally sounded again.

“I did, I did! Friend was it you? Did you give me these legs?”

“Of course, Penny. Your legs were hurt, so I helped you get some new ones. I hope you don’t mind…” 

Penny had some sense that she shouldn’t like these new legs. Just the slightest hunch. These were not normal girl legs. Everyone would be so mad. They’d cut them off, all her new legs, and try and attach plain old ones. But these new legs were a gift to her from a friend. Her long, wide insect body, colored fuchsia across her armored plates. Moss and vines grew out from the tops of her lower body, seemingly just another extension of herself now. “No…” Penny smiled. “These are the realest legs I ever had! I love them!” 

“Oh, great!” The voice laughed. Penny could almost see the mental grin the voice had. Penny’s new friend made her feel better already.

…

All her fear was gone when saw that swirled hair. There she was. Neo was already at the meeting area, probably beating Cinder to it. Or maybe Cinder was off searching for Emerald? Emerald’s heart went aflutter, thinking that her idol would actually go and try to save her. Neo, meanwhile, was just a nice associate, doing her job and showing up at the garden, incase Emerald went to the meeting area. By now, the whole word was dark. The night sky was spectacular tonight, with glimmering stars, and a single slice of luminous moon up in the sky. The lamps around the garden were dim, but there, illuminating the concrete path through the grassy garden. 

And there were trees. Gorgeous, large trees that Emerald could perch in. She landed upon a thick branch, her talons wrapping around it, her long raccoon tail swaying like a grandfather clock. Neo was just minding her own business. She was swirling an umbrella, swaying it quietly, hanging out around under the lamp light. Emerald turned her head, watching Neo through her new eyes. They were sharper, stronger eyes now. She could watch Neo with powerful predator eyes. She twirled her talons against the tree, letting the branch shake, a few leaves shimmering off from it.

The old worries still lingered in Emerald’s head. She wanted Cinder, not Neo. It was a crude conclusion, but it rang so true. A single drip fell onto the branch of the tree. It was a new addition to Emerald’s body, and probably the most demanding. A long, slender cock, as mocha colored as the rest of her. And it just never stopped dripping whenever she thought of Cinder. Drip and drop. She coated the branch evenly in a thin splotchy puddle of her goop. Neo turned, trying to spot where she could swear she heard drops, but Emerald was in the dark, and could effortlessly fly silently away to another branch. Neo’s eyes were made weak, as she stood in the light and tried to stare into the dark. That was easy stealth as far Emerald knew. 

Her body weight was so reduced, landing on a branch didn’t make the tree creak even in the slightest. She was just a feather, briskly scraping across the sky. Neo only glanced where the drops had been, returning quickly to minding her own business. She was idle, grinning to herself, pulling out her phone to tap away at some time killers. 

Changes brought about some improved sight. With Emerald’s eyes, she was able to make out what Neo was typing when she swapped over applications to her texting one. Neo told Cinder over text that she didn’t see Emerald yet, and that she should come back to the park soon; there were guards everywhere, the whole hive of security was abuzz. Emerald sure as hell couldn’t disagree with that. There was already a crazy amount of security in place with the monsters, but now they were stirred. Every guard was motivated to prevent any more students from getting abducted. Too bad for them, I’m already a monster, Emerald thought.

It was a shame she had to resort to looking off of Neo’s screen. Emerald has lost her communicator when she shed her human skin for the purity of monsterhood. In her new form her body was different enough her old clothes wouldn’t even fit proper anymore. Her breasts were gone, save for the slight perkiness of her flat chest, and her hips and ass were so much wider they would overflow out of her old pair of shorts. She hadn’t the time to see what would fit around her new tail or her wings, so she just flew about, naked and as tan as can be. And that was just fine.

Emerald saw all she had to with one final text inbound from Cinder, glaring bright as day on Neo’s phone. “On my way.” It said so plainly, but those words excited Emerald beyond words. Her already damp thighs found a way to get slicker, her tanned inner thighs slick and shimmering with her juices. Her tongue hung from her mouth, her long striped tail slung through the air like an unsteady kite. She couldn’t contain herself any longer; she needed an outlet. She needed to spread!!! She wasn’t Emerald, but she’d have to do! 

Swooping down, Emerald struck at Neo. Neo side stepped at the very last second, just barely getting out of the way of Emerald’s advance. The harpy hissed, her mind humming in the ancient language of the predator. Hunt, claim, dominate. The roars in her head pounded like the howls of Grimm. She swept higher into the sky, her silhouette made clear by the bright moon. Neo swirled her parasol loose, but by the time she was ready to attack it was already too late. Emerald returned, this time faster, more straight, more true. She swept into Neo like an arrow, and the two bolted into the ground. Any average person would have broken their bones. Emerald was fine, but Neo seemed far less fine from that attack. Nothing looked broke, after all Neo took worse before than Emerald body slamming her. Besides, Emerald was lighter than she had ever been her entire life. Neo just certainly didn’t seem like she’d be standing, a strain here, a bruise there, an open cut. It was almost disappointing, but exciting. Emerald didn’t know her own strength.

There was a rustling, and someone called out, “What have we here?” Emerald turned from the girl she was straddling. The girl who called out to her had the lower body of a dragon, absolutely massive tits (which naturally drew the eyes of a rather horny Emerald), and glowing pink streaks through her golden hair. The girl had a long forked tongue that she licked across her thick lips. Emerald knew her from before she turned, she surely was Yang. She was one of the girls who had gone missing. Emerald’s tail sunk down low, anxious from the beasty girl. “I suggest you plop aside, sister. I’ve had my eyes on this one for a while.”

“B-but…” Emerald was hesitant, but more girls started appearing. Blake came from the bushes, shorter, more catlike. Then came the bitchy Heiress, Weiss’s skin now matching how cold her heart actually was, with a blossom of three long tails lashing quietly behind her. Then, it was Ruby who swooped down. Her bat wings folded back on her, her body wicked with a long scorpion’s tail extending out from her bottom. The pack was team RWBY, but now they were unrecognizable as four students learning to be the saviors of humanity from monsterhood. Rather; they looked more like monstrous prostitutes, and Emerald was overwhelmed and bowed to them. 

“That’s a good girl.” Yang purred. She wasted no time, slithering over to Neo, lifting her by the throat, forcing the swirly haired girl to stare down at Yang’s massive cocks. Ruby snickered at her sister’s habits, slipping over to Emerald. She snickered, her long fangs showing through her lips. She swung her long armored tail forward, rubbing the scary weapon tail under Emerald’s chin, appraising the feel of her smooth features. 

“Heya, Emerald.” Ruby grinned. “You were always so nice to me, you know that?”

“Y-yeah.” Emerald felt her nerves rise up her throat. All of her lies were rushing forward at her. If this monster suspected that Emerald was ever anything less than sincere… 

“That’s why I went after you first.” Ruby grinned broader somehow, that Cheshire smile reeking of her sinister intentions. Emerald’s lustful eyes still kept darting where they shouldn’t, spotting Ruby’s flushed cocks, both plenty long with fat knots near the base. “I always liked you, Emerald. Now, we get to be friends forever. Very close friends.” Emerald could hardly stay focused, but her legs were wrapped around Ruby’s body, and Ruby’s girth was warming Emerald’s insides. She screamed out, somehow in pleasure. 

Her eyes felt watery. She peered to her left, watching Yang claim her prize. The dragon was brutal to Neo. Her thrusts shook the ground, Neo looking like she wanted to scream as loud as she could, but her head was bent back to have her sounds muffled by Weiss’s icy dick. Neo shivered, still in pain from Emerald’s tackle. Emerald almost felt bad now, after all this was her friend, but more than anything she was envious. That was her claim, that was her fuckpillow to plow into, and now some bigshot was coming and taking it while her bitch master forced Emerald to bend over and take it!? She didn’t want to be fucked, she wanted to be the one doing the fucking! She was furious- 

“Hey, focus on me, ‘kay?!” Ruby’s claws her around Emerald’s chin, forcing the tanned harpy to turn her eyes back to Ruby. Her eyes locked with Ruby’s terrible ones, filling Emerald with dread. She never dared look away again. Ruby was merciless in her moves. Emerald didn’t even notice until the pain was too much, but Ruby was already using both of her cocks on the poor girl. One in either hole it could manage, with any spreading and pushing and ripping done as needed to make things work. Emerald twitched, the pain of how she was spread mixed with the apprehension in her gut, rising through her to her temples. Her head felt like it was filled with butter, all her thoughts were floating or drowning, but none of them stayed still. Her moans were short little huffs, trying to keep herself quiet so Ruby wouldn’t invite one of her friends to plow her mouth like she did with Neo. 

Ruby slowed, turning her head over at Yang. Emerald knew she shouldn’t turn and look too, but she had to. Shivering, she turned her head quietly to stare at whatever it was that made Ruby decide to look over at Yang and Neo. Neo was on the ground, though she was looking a bit smaller. Her body was covered in sweat, ludicrous amounts of it. Her hair looked runny, the pink and chocolaty colors ran down over her face, mixing with her sweat on her chest. Yang licked at her endlessly. 

One lick took off a chunk of Neo. Neo moaned loud against Weiss’s cock, the heiress suddenly cumming down into her. Neo shivered, her gut visibly swelling and then pouring out the vanilla coloring of that fox cum. Her body was just unstable, breaking apart like a sponge, in tiny holes pouring with a thick creamy substance. Her sweat was getting thicker every second. Yang thrusted until Neo was just a colorful puddle on the floor. Emerald almost wanted to cry out, but Ruby caught that she was looking away, and tugged her head back into place, fucking her extra hard for punishment. 

…

The sewers were a long journey. Penny wished she had just gone up the ladder when she had the chance, but Friend insisted that she stuck with the hidden sewer. Friend was what Penny decided to call the voice in her head that helped her grow centipede legs. Friend insisted she knew the way through the sewer, that she had actually seen a good deal of it. Friend said there was a bigger part of her that going to be coming through the sewers soon, and it was already getting into the water supply that flowed through these sewers. That was all Friend could tell her, but Penny was fine with. After all Friend had done for her, she didn’t deserve a thousand question. Friends don’t bother other friends with stupid questions, Penny thought. 

“Don’t worry about it!” Friend replied. Friend could hear all of Penny’s thoughts, which was of course pretty odd, but she didn’t really mind. Penny didn’t think anything bad about Friend at all, in fact she only had good things to think about her! “Just keep going. The next ladder will get you someplace you can skitter all you want!” Friend assured her. That was what Penny wanted, to get back up on the surface and run her new legs down across the ground. Friend also insisted that Penny needed to meet her old friends, which Penny was scared she’d never see again. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake… They were all back in town! Of course Penny was skittering her legs as quickly across the stone floor as she could. 

Penny was also excited to show off her upgrades to Ruby! She was a very different looking girl now, besides the massive insect legs! Penny was also growing little leafs and moss on her insect body, as well as some other places. She grew these nice glove looking structures, made out of a thin layer of armor like on her insect lower body. The gloves went from her pointed tipped fingers, up to right before her shoulders. As well, her mecho-organic combo skin was tinted green. Penny could feel warmth more naturally through her skin, as well. It wasn’t a circuit clicking in her brain and giving her an estimate of the Celsius degrees, it was just… warm or cold. Which made the sewers pretty hard to get through! They were plenty cold. 

Ever odder, were the two antennas that grew out of her head! Penny just figured it made her look cuter! Though, her larger breasts, and the weird green slimy vines that grew around her crotch were a bit too odd… She didn’t get the point of those changes, but she wasn’t complaining. She was always a fair deal jealous of Yang, so this was nice! Penny felt attractive, though she hadn’t gotten a good chance to stare at a mirror and appreciate how she looked. She was a bit worried with how many wires and metal plates were broken to make these changes work…

Friend led her further down the sewer. The stone walls felt like they were closing in, but Penny just had to remind herself that she stood a bit taller with her centipede taur body now. She paused to dip one of her vines into the sewer water to grab a drink. The water tasted like pure sugar, making Penny wet her lips, even though she ate mostly through her roots now. Hell, before today, she didn’t even need to eat, and oil treatments and batter recharging never felt half as good as drinking water did!

Refreshed, she chittered down the halls, her clicking legs echoing down and back to her through the halls. “Be ready, Penny. Someone is coming.” Friend could sense anything going on in the sewer. There were small roots and moss all throughout the sewer halls… 

The woman coming down the halls was a familiar face. Penny was able to quickly place the face as Cinder. She was a student from far away, and was a part of Emerald’s team. Penny cleared her throat and straightened her back. When Cinder caught an eye full of Penny, she clearly started to panic. Penny rose her hands to the air. “Friend Cinder! Please remain calm!” 

“What the hell are you?!” Cinder stood her ground, seeming ready to summon something in her hands, her palms glowing light orange. 

“Be calm, friend. I mean no harm. –Huh, Friend, this is Cinder!... What?”

“I said-“ Friend murmured in Penny’s head, “Give her a quick sting of your tail.”

“Sting her?!” Penny looked shocked. Cinder took a few more steps away. She looked around, trying to find a way around Penny. Penny panicked. “Way, hold on! I’m not going to sting you! Don’t be silly-“

“You have to sting her Penny!” Friend shouted in her head. “If you don’t sting her she might hurt you and me! You don’t want her to hurt me, do you!? Do you?!!” Friend just kept getting louder, every shout starting to muffle Penny’s own thoughts. Penny had to speak aloud to try and get her noise out.

“No! No no no! I don’t want to!” She slammed her eyes shut, throwing her head in pain. Something happened, and Penny was running full speed at Cinder. There was a burst of fire, catching some of Penny’s vines. Those green tendrils sunk back into Penny’s metal torso, the flames getting snuffed out inside. Penny slung her body forward, slamming her tail against Cinder’s back. Cinder fell forward, groaning out and screaming. Her scream curdled awfully, painful bubbles lost in her throat. The venom overflowed, purple bubbling up around Cinder’s wounds. Penny withdrew her tail, shaking her head, fighting inside her head as Cinder got away. “F-friend… Why did you…”

“You did it, Penny.” Friend assured her.

“I…” Penny’s voice was caught. I did?

“Yes, you did, Penny.” 

“I couldn’t!” Penny gasped, shivering. She tried to back up, but her legs wouldn’t work. Were they even her legs?! They didn’t feel that way anymore. She tried to make sense of her head, but she just ended up wrapping a hand around one of vines. Her teary eyes stared down, her curled hand filled with the tentacle. She stroked it, thrusting up and down against it, wet slaps filling the air. Her legs chittered quietly, her antenna bobbed. 

“You did it; it was your choice. I can’t make you do anything, Penny! All I did was ask you…”

“I… I believe you…” She gasped hard. This… It felt so incredible. She thrust her hand down harder, wrapping a second one around the tentacle now. It took two to really get the whole girth captured. Her upper body thrusted, her thin stomach stretched. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep doing it, the sensations that struck her were too much. It was pure physical bliss, things that felt good just simply because at its very core it was good. Penny didn’t know why she was doing this…

“Because you want it.” Friend assured her. She wanted this. She wanted her vines to get off, she wanted to feel good. Feeling good was nice. Defending Friend was more important than anything. Must drink water. Keep vines okay. Fuck girls. Fill them with the venom that lied inside her. She moaned, letting her sounds fill the sewers. God it felt so incredible. She never felt anything like it before. Not one second of that fake pleasure when she was nothing but wires. Now that she was more vines than wires, she was all the happier for it. The moss and the vines and leafs that grew out from her hard metal body gifted her with softness, with real feelings. And what she felt now was realer than anything.

The vines shot a long stream of a honey substance, though it was ever so lightly tinted with pollen and poison. The thick globs ran out in narrow steams, and then thicker fatter globules pushed out from the thin tips of her vines. The floor was coated in her passion now. A second tentacle begged for attention, and Penny was giddy to grant it to it too. She jerked one tentacle off after another, working her vines like a kid picks candy out at a candy store.

She pinched at her nipples, and licked the honey from her hands. It tasted of more sugar than even the water did, as well as a thick cream flavor that she could only describe as pure sex. The stuff dripped from her lips, running over her massive tits, across her narrow stomach, making it shimmer and filling her navel. The stuff ran so thick, so slippery. “This is what I want~” Penny giggled, Friend only smiling in her head again. A big, delicious smile. Oh, how Penny loved Friend for all the gifts she gave her. Penny snickered, her eyes searching for it. “There it is.” Penny found the ladder to the surface…

…

The wound pulsed. The pain launched up her spine, making it near impossible to climb the ladder, but she managed it anyways. The night air was somehow colder than the terrible sewer she was climbing up out of. Cinder collapsed out from the entrance of the sewer, gasping her first gulps of fresh air, though the cold wind sat horribly inside her gut. She needed warmth, not this terrible coldness that sunk in over the night. She crawled a few more feet, trying to at least stand on her knees, but they wouldn’t stay stable long enough for her to sit up.

She craved heat. Any heat at all, she just needed it. Crawling through the cold night air bit at her fingers, leaving her begging for something, anything. She was wet from stumbling through the sewers, her hair damp from the ceiling dripping down onto her. She might as well have gone for a swim. Even worse, in all the commotion, she lost her communicator and made a firm rip in her dress. It was awful, and she was still chilled to the bone, the icy winder slicing into her and cutting her back down onto her hands and knees.

Standing was important. She had to at the very least get herself to stand. She groped at the wall, trying to bring herself back to her feet. Her flimsy legs hardened against the cold street, standing her up at last. She huffed and puffed, her muscles wobbly. She was standing on uncooked pasta that wobbled loosely like bridge cables. She walked on pins and needles, hobbling against the building side down the alley. A flash light came flying by. She gasped silently and threw herself behind the dumpster. The boot clicked and clacked against the street as the men ran past her. She tried to stand again, but her luck was lost.

On her rear, back against a dumpster, she sat. Her back ached where she was wounded still. She could no longer feel any blood or venom running down her back, but phantom claws still dug their tips into her, raking across her spine. The pain left her paralyzed, throwing her head back in mindless thralls of agony. She was luckily able to silence the screams this time, else the guards that just passed by would turn around. She was out past curfew, getting caught would get her in trouble without a doubt. 

A new feeling arose, however. One unlike the pain that had been causing her so much agony. It was a feeling that called for pleasure. Her fingers darted for between her legs, sliding against her dress. She gasped, throwing her hand back in disgust. Of all the things the mood was set for, it was not at all aligned with something like that! Still, touching herself like that made her oddly warm. All the fire was between her legs, waiting to be tapped into. Her pride proceeded her needs, however. She wrestled with the side of the dumpster until she found her feet again. Finally standing once more, she hobbled down the street.

The garden where she was set to meet with Cinder shouldn’t be too far… It was only a little ways off now. She crossed the street, no cars out to make crossing it a hassle ever since the curfew. Which, an empty street was good since she fell forward onto her hands and knees again. She coughed, struggling to stay on all four limbs as one of her hands shot down for her crotch. Her chest fell heavy against the road, her rear in the air as she drove her fingers into her panties. Every layer of clothing was just one more layer she had to prod through. She moaned, her breath visible like steam from a chimney. She threw herself forward, trying to crawl on her two knees and drag her chest against the pavement. She had to move forward, but she also had to pleasure herself. Her nipples beneath her dress budded forward with pleasure, buds of excitement blooming as she dragged them just right. 

Somehow, she managed to cross the street. She thanked whatever god was guiding her that no patrols came buy as she slowly dragged herself forward. She rose back to her feet, finding another heat was in her bones to actually move her muscles. She was defrosted, sweat beading up from her forehead. For a spare second, she was scared she might actually overheat. I’ll never overheat. The lady of fire cannot be burned. She moved forward, now struggling with how hot she was, and how cold the night was. She either felt as weak as a rookie in a sauna, or as lively as a fish in a frozen solid lake. Frostbite or burns, either way, it was just as hard to move.

A few twists and turns, and she entered the garden. The first girl to react was Emerald. She let out a squeal of pain, completely distraught to see Cinder as she was, her dress so torn, her pose looking so weak. Maybe she was hoping that Cinder was here to rescue her from the monsters that were taking turns on her. Cinder was more ought to burn her with the rest, Emerald’s features just as corrupt as the other monsters, as the beast she met in the sewers. 

Ruby turned, having long ago finished off in Emerald, letting her others have a turn at it. There was the heiress, the fat titted one, and the Faunus, but there were a few more. There was the red haired girl, Pyrrha, though her enlarged form was almost unrecognizable. A massive, muscular beast, with long slender snakes in her red hair and scales on her shoulders, twin horsecocks jutting out from her. And there was also Nora, who seemed more mechanical than usual, her body was light blue with a porcelain shimmer and a fake looking cock. There was even Velvet of all people, with short wings and a spaded tail. All those Cinder sought to fool were lined up before her, looking more monstrous and mighty than ever before, and there Cinder sat, completely worthless, her body weak. 

She stood, trying to escape, but a hand wrapped around her ankle. She turned and saw her emerge from the ground. It was Neo, it became apparent as the multicolored slime took a solid form, drops of ice-cream running loose from her body. She smiled at Cinder, holding her in place. Yang grinned, approving of her pet’s work. Everyone approached Cinder, surrounding her.

It was all a blur. Nothing was static or certain. She thought it was Ruby in her mouth, but when she bothered to check again it was Weiss. She tasted horrendous on her tongue, Weiss’s cock steamed like hot breath in Cinder’s mouth. Someone came in her ass and then someone took her place. Whenever it was Pyrrha doing something, Cinder was at least certain of that. Pyrrha’s cocks were massive and unwieldly. Though, after both of them were fit into Cinder’s ass, things certainly became blurry all over again. Weiss and Ruby grabbed her by the shoulders and forcefully helped her up and down against Pyrrha’s twins.

Everything just made her so hot. Cinder felt like she was going to burst her skin on fire. She was sweating heavily, her breasts throbbing. The cum, oh the cum started to taste heavenly the more she had. She must have tasted everyone’s cock at least once, but each was more delicious than the last. Cum to her tasted how a delicately prepared meal used to taste. Cinder gasped, trying to keep her eyes steady long enough to tell which cock she sampled next, but Pyrrha kept that all unstable. At one point she might even have suckled at Emerald’s.

Every time she was dropped back down on Pyrrha, the fire was ignited hotter. Cinder grew warm until she could no longer sweat. Then she grew so warm she could never feel the cold. And then ever hotter. Her haired seemed to catch fire, but it wasn’t so simple. Rather, her hair was fire now, her flowing beautiful black hair ending in strands of glowing flames, flowing through the air like a frisky flame dancing through the sky. Her eyes grew fiery. That was when she knew, it was the venom. The venom had done this, like it must have done to all these girls before. It was more than a disease. 

Horns grew out from Cinder, searing hot as if just brought back from a forge. The girls all gasped and watched Cinder grow and change on Pyrrha’s cock whilst Pyrrha looked on nervously. They had all dominated the old Cinder, that Cinder was dead and buried underneath the gallons of cum they covered her in. But this new Cinder, oh yes, she shall be better yet. She would have to reinstate fear into them, and take their cum on her own terms. It was cum and sex that made her fire, and now she desired to be even hotter. She wanted to be an inferno. 

When her wings split from her back like flares from a fire, Cinder threw herself off of Pyrrha’s cock and grabbed Emerald. The girl gasped, trying to fight for only a second before she recognized what had grabbed her. Then she eased below Cinder. You still know your mistress, Cinder thought with a wicked grin on her face. Cinder’s legs and shoulders grew scales, the scales being spiny and rock like on her shoulders. A long, thick, succubus tail of fire and scales grew out from Cinder’s rapidly enhancing rear. And from between her loins, a long studded demoness cock grew. She claimed her pet with one strike, implanting herself deep inside her. She moaned victoriously, her screams reaching blissful heights. To take was incredible, and she was taking Emerald. 

The harpy moaned in mirth, overrun with feelings, her eyes tearing up with happiness. Cinder made her little birdy raccoon feel better, making sure her little thief had some cum she cared about in her instead of these bitches’. She thrust into the girl, groaning out as she came. Emerald’s body steamed, gasping hotly. Cinder slid out from Emerald, letting the harpy take a little flight after she recovered. She landed perfectly on Cinder’s shoulder, perching on one of the stony scale spires that jutted out from her shoulders. She fit perfectly, and was so light as to not disrupt Cinder’s ability to stand, and it felt good to stand. She stood now on stronger legs, covered in scales, permanently standing in a high-heels position with how her claws were positioned on her feet. She turned to face the other girls, sticking her forked tongue out.

Ruby approached Cinder, giving her a steady look over, one brow raised as she took all of Cinder’s new body into account. With one final look, she gave a curt nod. And like that, the depraved huntresses took the sky. Cinder felt a new kinship with her monstrous companions. Somehow, she felt more secure as a succubus of fire with a long gecko dick than she ever felt as a human. She was pure fire, pure seduction, pure lust, whilst as a human her weak flesh and bone interfered with how her true nature was. All these monsters did, was purify her. 

…

That night, the airships caught fire. One by one, they crashed down to the earth, their blimps alight, their engines exploded, or their wings decimated. There were claw marks and rips, men and women found either as beasts or as charred corpses. Some of the beasts had to be put down, as Winter soon learned. A good portion of the fleet was gone now, and several buildings down on the surface were destroyed. No one was feeling safe anymore, and the blame was put on those who were supposed to be guarding them. Hunters and huntresses were gathered, the need for defense higher than ever. 

Winter sighed, sitting at her desk, polishing her blade. Her sister was one of those who went missing all that time ago. Winter thought to personally put her blade to the vine and slice until she found Weiss in that terrible place, but some sick part of her took pleasure in finally calling her disgrace of a sister gone. She sighed, dismissing the horrible thoughts in her head. She had to rescue her sister, no matter what. 

She sat back in her seat, staring silently at the monitor in her office. Tonight, the monsters would strike again. This wasn’t just a few missing students. This was a war.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Wanna request shit tons of free porn like this stuff, only shorter? 
> 
> http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/
> 
> bam


End file.
